tmntfandomcom_de-20200214-history
TMNT/Ghostbusters II 04
[[Datei:TMNT Ghostbusters II 4 00.jpg|thumb|270px|''TMNT/Ghostbusters II'' #4]]TMNT/Ghostbusters II'' #4''' ist das vierte von fünf Kapiteln aus der Crossover-Miniserie 'Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles/Ghostbusters II von IDW Publishing. Details *'Erstveröffentlichung:' 22. November 2017 *'Ausgabe:' TMNT/Ghostbusters II #4 *'Story': Erik Burnham & Tom Waltz *'Zeichnungen': Dan Schoening, Mark Torres, Pablo Tunica, Tadd Galusha, Charles Paul Wilson III *'Farben': Luis Antonio Delgado *'Text': Shawn Lee *'Herausgeber': Bobby Curnow *'Verleger': Ted Adams Kontinuität Zur chronologischen Comic-Liste *'Vorheriges Kapitel': ''TMNT/Ghostbusters II'' #3 *'Nächstes Kapitel': ''TMNT/Ghostbusters II'' #5 Vorkommende Charaktere *thumb|270px|Der Preis der UngeduldTeenage Mutant Ninja Turtles **Donatello **Leonardo, Raphael und Michelangelo **Splinter (erwähnt) *die Ghostbusters **Peter Venkman **Ray Stantz **Egon Spengler **Winston Zeddemore *ein zwischendimensionales Limbo **Darius Dun **Bronson **Die Collectors/Dark Turtles *im Multiversum **Ninja Ghostbusters **einige Gjenganger **Tang Shen Handlung thumb|180px|left|Die plötzliche KehrtwendungAls die Collectors gegen sie vorrücken, greifen Leonardo und Winston zu ihren Protonenwaffen und nehmen das Dämonenquartett unter Feuer, aber selbst bei maximaler Energie schaffen sie es nicht, ihren Gegnern beizukommen. Doch gerade als die Collectors kurz davor stehen, die beiden Freunde für ihre erfolgreiche Flucht mit dem Tod zu bestrafen, werden die Collectors ganz plötzlich und gegen ihren Willen vom Kampfplatz weggezogen und lösen sich in Nichts auf. Leonardo und Winston wundern sich zwar, doch sie ergreifen die Gelegenheit beim Schopf und verlassen diese kriegszerrüttete Realität durch ein neues Dimensionsportal. thumb|180px|Die Macht der RachsuchtDer Grund für das plötzliche Verschwinden der Collectors findet sich derweil im Limbo. Darius Dun hat, von Ungeduld gepackt, die Collectors zu sich gerufen, damit sie für ihr "Versagen" Rede und Antwort stehen sollen. Über diesen willkürlichen Rückruf erbost, greifen die Collectors Darius an, um seine Seele gänzlich zu verschlingen; doch kaum haben sie ihn verzehrt, setzt sich Darius' Verstand in ihnen durch und ergreift von ihren Geisterkörpern Besitz. Nun da seine Essenz mit der der Collectors verbunden ist und er so über ihre Fähigkeiten und ihr Wissen verfügt, beschließt Darius seine neugefundene Freiheit aufs Vollste auszukosten und seine Rache an den Turtles persönlich zu vollenden. thumb|240px|left|Überzeugende ParallelenIndessen in Zoo Amsterdam ergreift Michelangelo nach einigen erfolgreichen Ausweichmanövern die Initiative und lässt seinen Nunchaku fallen, was die Turtle-Ghostbusters daran zweifeln lässt, dass der Fremde unter der geistigen Kontrolle ihres gefangenen Aliens (Peter Venkman) stehen muss.''TMNT/Ghostbusters II'' #3 So kann Michelangelo die anderen Turtles allmählich davon überzeugen, dass er und Venkman weder Geister noch Dämonen sind, sondern aus einer anderen Realität stammen. Nachdem durch einen letzten Scan alle letzten Zweifel beseitigt worden sind, wird Venkman von seinen schleimigen Fesseln befreit, und er und Michelangelo verabschieden sich von den Turtle-Ghostbusters durch ein Dimensionstor in die nächste Dimension. thumb|180px|Mit einem Spritz...In der Dimension der Wikingergeister bemüht sich Raphael nach Kräften, in Rays Körper seine besessene Hülle zu besiegen, doch erweist sich der Gjenganger, der diese besetzt hält, als ein zu harter Gegner im Nahkampf. Daher kommt Ray, der mit Raphael zusammen in seinem Körper feststeckt, auf die Idee, die Besessenheit umzukehren, indem Raphael beide Körper gleichzeitig mit Mood Slime bespritzt, von dem Ray eine kleine Dosis in einem Spraybehälter an seinem Gürtel trägt.Siehe ''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles/Ghostbusters'' #4 Raphael gelingt es nach einigen Finten, seinen Körper in einen Haltegriff stillzuhalten, und mit dem Mood Slime wird sein Geist - wenn auch mit einem etwas gewaltsamen Ruck - wieder in seine alte Hülle zurückversetzt. Die Gjenganger wollen sich daraufhin voller Rachedurst auf die beiden stürzen, doch Ray kann gerade noch rechtzeitig ein Portal öffnen und ihnen damit die Flucht ermöglichen. thumb|left|180px|Eine kurze Aussprache...Auf der anderen Seite des Portals landen Raphael und Ray in einen von Dunkelheit eingehüllten Garten, wo Raphael die Gelegenheit beim Schopf ergreift, Ray zu fragen, warum der Mood Slime, der ja eigentlich nur gegen negative Emotionen wirksam ist, bei seiner Re-Transferierung ihm derart rau zugesetzt hat. Ray erläutert ihm, dass Raphaels im Inneren aufgestauter Jähzorn genau solche negative Gefühle gestellt und ihm damit die Grundlage gegeben hat, sich wieder mit seinem Körper vereinigen zu können. Raphael gibt wiederwillig zu, dass seine Wut aus der Zeit stammt, in der er sich nach seiner Mutation alleine und ohne Wissen um seine Familie auf den Straßen durchschlagen musste;"Change Is Constant" #1, #2, #3 und #4 doch ehe er noch ein Wort darüber verlieren kann, was die Verbindung von seiner und Rays Essenz mit ihm angerichtet haben könnte, öffnet sich plötzlich ein Portal hinter ihm, und im nächsten Augenblick prallt ihm Michelangelo schmerzhaft in den Rücken. thumb|180px|... und ein überraschendes WiedersehenIn der Realität der Ghostbusters haben Donatello und Egon die letzten Macken an der Portalfalle behoben. Nach einem letzten kurzen Austausch über ihre Erfahrungen mit einem Dasein nach dem Tod machen sie sich aufbruchfertig; doch als Donatello die Sender der Portalfernbedienungen der anderen Ghostbusters''TMNT/Ghostbusters II'' #1 überprüft, stellt er fest, dass sie alle jetzt auf der gleichen Frequenz senden - was heißt, dass ihre Freunde sich nun alle am selben Ort befinden! Rasch öffnen die beiden ein Portal, und so gelangt auch Donatello in den schattenverhüllten Garten, wo er von den restlichen Turtles und Ghostbusters freudig willkommen geheißen wird. Als Donatello und Ray sich zu fragen beginnen, weshalb ihre Portalsteuerungen sie jetzt alle an den ein und denselben Ort gebracht haben, erscheint jemand, um ihnen diese Antwort zu geben: Es ist Tang Shen, die ihre Söhne zu sich gerufen hat! Trivia *Auf dem von Dan Shchoening gezeichneten Cover finden sich Cameos von diversen Mutanten aus der TMNT-Franchise: April O'Neil als Katzenmutantin,"The Cat Woman from Channel Six" Leatherhead und Ray Fillet aus der 1987 Cartoonserie; Mondo Gecko aus den Archie Comics; Doctor El aus der 1987er Actionfigurreihe; eine alternative Version von Wingnut; und Ace Duck in seiner Lederuniform aus der 2012 Animationsserie."The Lonely Mutation of Baxter Stockman" Neudruckversionen *''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles/Ghostbusters II'' (TPB), April 2018 *''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: The IDW Collection'' Volume 10, Januar 2020 Deutsche Veröffentlichung Siehe auch *''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles/Ghostbusters'' Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Comicgeschichten (IDW) Kategorie:Sondergeschichten (IDW) Kategorie:Crossovers (Comics) Kategorie:Miniserien (IDW)